Generally, refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature. In some cases, refrigerators can include a water supply container in a refrigerating compartment, an ice maker for making an ice piece in a freezing compartment, and a pump for forcibly supplying water within the water supply container to the ice maker. In some cases, refrigerators can include an ice making tray having a plurality of cells, an ejector for ejecting an ice piece in the cell, a driving motor for driving the ejector, and a heater for heating the ice making tray. In some cases, refrigerators can include an ice maker and an ice bin on a refrigerating compartment door, where the ice maker is connected to a motor assembly to separate an ice piece in a twisting manner.